AVS
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Résumé:"Enchanté, je suis Jung Yunho, le nouvel AVS (Auxiliaire de vie scolaire)" DBSK ,Super Junior Yaoi,UA, Schoolfic
1. Chapter 1

-Enchanté, je suis Jung Yunho, le nouvel AVS (Auxiliaire de vie scolaire).  
Je m'incline devant mes collègues, un jeune homme souriant s'approche de moi, il tend la main, que je m'empresse de serrer, je ne peux m'en empêcher je suis nerveux.  
-Kim Heechul l'infirmier scolaire, enchanté.  
Un autre professeur se présente.

\- Park Yoochun, je suis professeur de musique, détend toi le nouveau, personne ne va te manger.  
Le jeune homme a un visage rond et des yeux brillants de malice.  
Une femme très belle aux longs cheveux bruns arrive dans la petite salle des professeurs.  
-Dites les gars vous n'avez pas vu le nouveau? Je crois que je l'ai raté, Heechul m'a dit qu'il était mignon tout plein.  
Je rougis, les collègues éclatent de rires.  
-Directrice, vous allez traumatiser le pauvre nouveau.  
-Ah! C'est donc là que tu te cachais?  
-Euh, je ne me cach…  
-Allez, viens par-là que je te présente ton élève, les cours viennent juste de commencer, Yoochun, Heechul au boulot!  
Sur ces mots, elle me prit le bras et m'entraîna dans le couloir.  
-Tu sais je suis un peu désolé pour toi.  
-Hein?  
-Pour ta première fois en tant qu'AVS, tu vas avoir un cas un peu difficile.  
-C'est pour ça que je suis là non? Aidé les cas difficiles.  
-C'est bien, tu es motivé mon gars, garde cet esprit tu en auras besoins.  
Elle ouvre une porte coulissante donnant sur une salle de classe pleine.  
Le professeur, un homme massif aux épaules larges, faisait face au tableau une craie dans la main, il se tourne vers nous ainsi que de nombreux regards d'élèves.  
-Levez-vous!  
Tout le monde se lève.  
-Bonjour, je suis ici pour vous présenter Monsieur Jung, il travaillera avec vous à partir de maintenant, faites-lui bon accueil.  
J'entends plusieurs chuchotements "Wow canon le nouveau", "oww si seulement c'était notre professeurs principal", des gloussements attirèrent mon attention sur un groupe de filles qui agitaient leurs mains et faisaient des clins d'œil, je retiens un roulement d'yeux, pourquoi les filles doivent-elles être si sacrement stupide à cet âge-là.  
Une touche dans le bas de mon dos recentra mon attention sur la directrice.  
-Présente toi  
-Je suis Jung Yunho, le nouvel AVS, enchanté.  
Les élèves s'inclinèrent et se rassirent sur ordre du professeur.  
-Bon Yunho je te laisse, le professeur Choi, t'expliquera comment t'organiser.  
La directrice quitta la salle, le professeur Choi s'avança et claqua une de ses grandes pattes sur mon épaule.  
-Ton petit protégé n'est pas arrivé, il ne vient qu'à dix heures, son frère l'amène généralement dans la salle des professeurs, tu peux pour l'instant rester ici et t'habituer à l'ambiance d'une salle de classe en tant qu'adulte. Prend un siège.  
Après une bonne tape me faisant chanceler, je cherchais une table de libre, un bureau près de la fenêtre en fond de classe attira mon attention .Une fois assis le cours reprit normalement seulement perturbait par quelques bavardages et coups d'œil dans ma direction.  
Deux heures de cours plus tard, la cloche sonna, les élèves rangèrent précipitamment leurs fournitures et coururent en direction de la porte, je me levais tranquillement alors que le professeur Choi soupirait en souriant.  
-Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.  
-Je trouve la classe plutôt calme, je me souviens de mon temps le bazar surtout pour deux heures de Maths.  
-Ils sont généralement beaucoup plus vifs, tu dois les avoir intrigué, c'est un vrai concert de caquetage et de grognement d'habitude, je te remercie pour ces deux heures de quasis silence mon cher.  
J'éclatais de rire.  
-Ravis d'avoir servis professeur.  
-Allez, allons prendre un café.  
La salle des professeurs était quasiment vide, près de la cafetière je reconnus le professeur de musique discutant avec un jeune homme au rire communicatif, le professeur Choi se dirigea vers la paire.  
-Hey Yoochun, tu nous sers un café s'il te plait ?  
-Bien sûr, avec ou sans sucre Yunho?  
-Sans s'il te plaît.  
Une fois la tasse dans mes mains, je soufflais dessus pour le refroidir, le jeune inconnu se tourna vers moi en penchant la tête sur le côté, Yoochun le remarqua.  
-Oh Junsu je te présente Yunho c'est le nouvel AVS, Yunho c'est Junsu le frère de ton élève.  
Junsu tendit la main que je serrai.  
-Ravis, alors comme ça vous allez prendre soin de mon frère, bonne chance il est têtu.  
-Ah Junsu, ne va pas nous le décourager dès son premier jour.  
Levant les mains devant moi je dis :  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une petite sœur bornée, rien ne peut ne me décourager.  
Yoochun éclata de rire, Junsu sourit.  
-Je vous aime bien, prenez soin de Jaejoong pour moi.  
Il s'inclina, embarrassé je fis de même.  
Des voix me firent tourner la tête, en direction de la porte, l'infirmier et un adolescent entrèrent dans la salle.  
L'adolescent avait les cheveux bruns coupés courts avec une frange inégale recouvrant ses yeux, il tirait sur les manches de son chandail noir.  
L'infirmier le poussa doucement dans le dos pour le diriger vers nous.  
Quand il releva la tête je crus mon monde s'arrêter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quand il releva la tête je crus mon monde s'arrêter._

Des yeux incroyablement profonds et d'un noir bleuté croisèrent mon regard avant de se détourner, son visage était un mélange de masculinité et féminité, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses mais sa mâchoire définie, vraiment cet adolescent était une contradiction.

Me souvenant que je n'étais pas seul je pris la parole :

-Salut, je suis Yunho. Je souris, espérant le rassurer en le voyant tirer de plus en plus en fort sur son chandail.

Son frère le poussa du coude.

-Jaejoong… Son ton monotone m'étonna.

-Enchanté Jaejoong, travaillons dur ensemble, je ne reçus pour réponse qu'un hochement de tête.

-Bon les gars, pas que je ne vous aime pas mais il va falloir que je retourne bosser.

Junsu nous sourit et se plaça en face de son frère.

-Jaejoong, je vais travailler, tu vas avec Yunho aujourd'hui ok?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et semblait fixer un point invisible sur le mur, Junsu mis deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva la tête.

-Jae regarde-moi !

Jaejoong tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ses yeux restaient dans le vague, Junsu reprit la parole.

-Bonne journée, je t'aime.

Il plaça un baiser sur son front, l'adolescent lui répondit, mais toujours de cette voix monotone :

-Junsu va au travail, bonne journée*.

Son frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, fit un signe de main et sortit.

Heechul et le professeur Choi déposèrent leurs tasses et sortirent à leur tour.

Yoochun s'approcha de moi.

-Tu as cours avec moi, Jaejoong tu veux bien avancer jusqu'à ma classe, il faut que je discute avec Yunho ?

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la salle, les pieds traînants légèrement.

Yoochun trifouilla dans un sac -le sien sûrement- et sortit un papier.

_Nom: Kim Prénom: Jaejoong Age: dix-sept ans_

_Atteint du Syndrome D'Asperger_

_La présence d'un auxiliaire scolaire est demandée ainsi qu'un suivi avec le psychologue et infirmier scolaire._

_Représentant légal:_

_Kim Junsu vingt-trois ans Assistant de direction chez Han&amp;Co_

-Je suis désolé le papier est un peu tâché mais j'ai perdu la fiche en début d'année et ... fin bref…

Il se gratta la tête gêné.

-Le syndrome d'asperger ? Et les parents ? Junsu est jeune, il fait plus mature en le voyant, et comment je suis censé prendre soin d'un enfant autiste ? Je veux dire, c'est mon premier poste, je m'attendais à un enfant en difficultés scolaire ou physique mais - et pourquoi il est dans une classe normal ? Il n'y a pas de centre spécialisé ?

Je faisais les cents pas et passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Yunho, Yunho! Calme toi, Jaejoong est très intelligent et quand je dis très, c'est un génie, il suit très bien en cours c'est pour ça qu'il est dans une école publique, ensuite Junsu et lui sont seul, je ne sais pas vraiment si ils sont orphelins mais je n'ai jamais vu "d'adulte" avec eux et Junsu s'occupe de Jaejoong depuis toujours et il s'en sort très bien, pour finir, tu as juste à prendre des notes et parfois rediriger l'attention de Jaejoong sur ce qu'il fait, il ne sort pas pendant les récréations, je le laisse dans ma classe - il aime le piano- ou il est dans la salle des professeurs, il faudra juste que tu demandes un bipper à Heechul pour pouvoir le contacter en cas de crise ou de problème, le reste à toi de le faire au feeling.

Yoochun prit une profonde respiration, et je soupirais.

-OK je suis calme, attend tu as dit crise?

La cloche sonna, Yoochun me fit un sourire mais ne répondit pas, il sortit en ricanant.

Note : *oui c'est Jaejoong qui parle (il répète la phrase de son frère)


	3. Chapter 3

En entrant dans la salle je trouvais Jaejoong assit au fond de la classe, il tapotait ses doigts sur la table. M'approchant je m'aperçus que les tables avaient un clavier de piano imprimé dessus, Jaejoong semblait jouer un morceau.

Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté de lui, il ne bougea pas et j'en profitais pour l'observer, ses cheveux recouvraient ses yeux et contrastaient avec le blanc de sa peau, régulièrement sa langue effleurait ses lèvres les humidifiant, la chemise de son uniforme n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et laissée un aperçu de son cou fin, descendant mon regard je remarquais que sa jambe droite se contractée à intervalle régulier comme une sorte de tic.

Mon observation s'arrêta quand la cloche sonna et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Jaejoong ne sembla pas dérangé et continua son morceau, Yoochun entra.

-Bonjour à tous !

-Bonjour professeur Park !

-Aujourd'hui vous le savez, il y a contrôle sur le morceau ''someone like you", chacun passera jouer le morceau sur le piano. Pendant qu'un élève joue je veux le silence complet, si je prends quelqu'un à bavarder ou jouer sur son téléphone, je n'hésiterai pas et mettrai directement un zéro non négociable. Compris?

-Oui.

-Parfait ! Commençons avec Ahn Seon Yeong.

Les élèves défilèrent mais Jaejoong ne bougea pas, ne parla, ni ne leva les yeux, c'était assez impressionnant de voir son immobilité. Depuis le début du cours, j'avais croisé et décroisé mes jambes, étiré ma nuque, baillé un bon nombre de fois, mais lui a juste continué à jouer son morceau.

-Kim Jaejoong !

Il releva la tête, le professeur lui fit signe de s'installer au piano.

Ne le voyant pas bouger je l'incitais d'un coup de coude.

-Allez, le professeur t'appelle.

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction mais ses yeux restaient loin des miens, finalement il se leva et alla s'asseoir au piano.

A ma grande surprise, aussitôt assit, il entama le morceau, seulement il semblait un peu différent comme plus mélancolique, les autres élèves avaient bien joué, mais ils paraissaient plus mécanique, plus hésitant, la mélodie de Jaejoong vous transportez dans un autre univers. Mais le plus surprenant ce fut lui-même, il semblait être une personne complètement différente, métamorphosé, son visage s'était éclairé, sa posture moins tendu mais surtout ses yeux, yeux que je trouvais froids et vides ce matin, brillaient maintenant d'une chaleur incomparable. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce moment.

La mélodie s'arrêta, le silence de la classe m'invita à rouvrir les yeux pour voir Jaejoong se levait et retournait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Tu es vraiment bon! Tu as pris des cours?

-Autodidacte.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Il hocha la tête distraitement, la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours.

-Jaejoong.

Aucun signe montrant qu'il m'avait entendu.

-Jaejoong, est-ce que tu manges à la cafétéria?

-Hyung.

-Hyung?

Il se leva, prit son sac et sortit de la classe sans qu'il n'est répondu aux questions.

Yoochun qui emballait ses affaires approcha.

-Il mange avec son frère.

-Oh!

-Ouaip, bon alors tu viens? Je dois fermer ma classe.

-Yoochun !

-Oui?

-Tu mange où toi?

-Dans la salle des professeurs, mais si tu veux certains enseignants vont à la cafétéria.

-Non c'est bon, je te suis.

La salle des professeurs était plus occupé que ce matin, des professeurs et surveillants allaient et venaient dans tous les sens. Yoochun se dirigea vers un frigo et en sortit un plat de verre qu'il mit dans un micro-onde, mis à disposition de tous.

Je le suivis.

-Eh Yunho, tu n'as pas amené à manger ?

Me grattant l'arrière de la tête je répondis :

\- Bah, je ne savais pas trop comment ça se passait, puis mes compétences en cuisine sont assez limitées.

-Je peux te donner un peu de Kimchi pour aujourd'hui si tu veux.

Les yeux pleins d'espoir je me tourne vers lui.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça? Ah kimchi c'est si bon~

Il éclata de rire.

-Je vois que tu aimes ça, viens on va essayer de trouver une place.

Au bout de la table, il y avait quatre chaises vides, Yoochun me fit signe de m'y installer alors qu'il allait chercher son plat.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Jaejoong y entra suivit de son frère, Junsu agita la main dans un salut général et s'avança vers moi.

-Hey, Yunho, tu as passé une bonne matinée?

-Pas trop mal et toi?

Il s'assit en face de moi, attrapa la main de son frère pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui.

-Une cata mon patron a décidé que le café que je lui ai préparé ne lui plaisait pas, puis il a réussi à faire échouer un très gros contrat, non mais je te jure quel incapable!

Jaejoong qui était silencieux fit un commentaire.

-Le singe est un incapable.

Junsu éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, je les regardais confus.

-C'est vrai Joongie, il se tourna vers moi, Eunhyuk (mon patron) est un de mes amis proche, nous avons fait le lycée ensemble, il a hérité de l'entreprise de son grand père, et a décidé de m'embaucher.

La première fois que Jaejoong l'a vu, il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, oh mon dieu, je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment, Eunhyuk s'est baissé au niveau de Joongie et il lui a dit bonjour, mon frère a alors fait un truc incroyable, il est allé chercher une petit singe en peluche et a dit à Eunhyuk, avec toi il ne sera plus seul en lui tendant sa peluche. Tu aurais vu sa tête il hésitait entre être en colère ou amusé finalement, on a éclaté de rire, depuis c'est resté.

Je ris doucement, Jaejoong me jeta un coup d'œil, se pencha sur la table, Junsu regarda son frère et écarquilla les yeux.

Jaejoong tendit la main vers mon visage et posa sa paume autour de ma joue, il glissa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et dit:

-un sourire.

Et son visage s'éclaira lui aussi d'un sourire, plissant ses yeux brillants et montrant ses dents blanches.

J'entendis Junsu haletait légèrement avant qu'il ne serre son frère dans ses bras.

La main quitta mon visage mais je sentais encore sa chaleur sur ma joue et des petits papillons volaient dans mon ventre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le reste de la journée s'était passée dans le calme, les cours de l'après-midi avaient été du Français et de l'histoire qui c'était très bien déroulé, mais en cours de sport Jaejoong n'avait pas voulu participer, le professeur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller attendre son frère en salle de permanence.

Un peu inquiet je l'avais suivi mais quand Junsu arriva, il m'expliqua que ce n'était pas inhabituel.

Quand mon réveil sonna ce matin, je n'eus aucune envie de me lever, puis un visage aux traits fins et aux lèvres pulpeuses glissa dans mes pensées et tout d'un coup je me sentis revigoré.

Sautant prestement du lit, je me précipite dans la salle de bain, passe en coup de vent sous la douche, cours dans la cuisine une serviette en équilibre précaire autour de la taille, grignote vite fait sur une tartine et dérape dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

Je jette un œil sur l'horloge, huit heures, je souris, parfait je ne serais pas en retard.

Au moment où je suis en train de dévaler les escaliers, une pensée m'arrête dans mon élan.

Flashback

Alors que Jaejoong vient de partir avec son frère, la directrice m'interpelle :

-Ah Yunho, viens là.

-Oui ?

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Jaejoong ?

-C'est un gentil garçon, je n'ai pas eu de problème pendant les cours sauf en sport où il a refusé de participer mais le professeur Kim n'avait pas l'air surprit.

-Jaejoong ne participe au sport que quand c'est individuel, si on lui demande de courir il le fera par contre passer une balle à un autre élève il ne le fait pas.

-C'est normal ce genre de comportement ?

-C'est courant chez les autistes, mais je compte sur toi pour améliorer ce côté.

J'hausse les sourcils mais elle ne fait que rire.

-Bien, prêt pour demain ?

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait, tu peux venir à dix heures, puisque Jaejoong ne sera pas là avant.

-Pas de problème, à demain !

Fin flashback

Gémissant, je remonte les escaliers et m'apprête à entrer dans l'appartement quand un cri résonne dans la cage d'escalier.

Ma curiosité et mon inquiétude piquaient, je descends un palier et me dirige vers la source du vacarme, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Junsu accroupit devant Jaejoong qui se balance d'avant en arrière en gémissant.

Junsu place une main sur son épaule mais Jaejoong cri et recule.

Son frère soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux et déclare :

-Jaejoongie, je vais juste à la voiture, je reviens.

-Non, non, non, non…

-Je te promets que je reviens dans quelques secondes.

-Pas !

-S'il te plaît calme toi !

Voyant la situation désespérée, je m'avance et annonce ma présence par un raclement de gorge, Junsu sursaute et me regarde surprit :

-Yunho? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'habite juste au-dessus, tu euh, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il tourne son attention sur son frère qui pleure.

-L'alarme de la voiture vient de se déclencher, je veux juste aller là stopper avant que les voisins s'énervent, mais Jaejoong fait une crise je ne peux pas le laisser seul, il est imprévisible dans cet état.

-Donne-moi tes clefs de voiture, si tu veux…

-Non, j'ai une meilleur idée, après tout tu seras peut être confronté à ce problème au lycée, reste avec lui, je reviens tout de suite.

-Jaejoong, je vais à la voiture maintenant, Yunho va rester avec toi le temps que je revienne d'accord ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de répondre il se lève, recule et me lance un petit sourire en partant.

Jaejoong commence a crier et taper sa tête sur le mur derrière lui.

-Yah ! Ne fait pas ça tu vas te faire mal !

Complètement paniqué, je m'assois à côté de lui, place une main derrière sa tête et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules en le rapprochant de moi.

Il se débat mais je resserre mon étreinte, place sa tête sur mon torse et je commence à me balancer tout en murmurant des paroles de réconfort, lentement il se calme, une de ses mains attrape mon t-shirt, l'autre trace des motifs invisible sur ma cuisse.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à expliquer je me sens heureux.


	5. Chapter 5

Junsu est revenu, Jaejoong s'était endormi sur moi, j'avais des crampes mais tellement bien avec ce corps chaud contre moi que je ne voulais pas bouger.

Junsu me sourit puis s'approcha :

-Besoin d'aide ?

-J'ai des crampes dans les jambes, je pense que je ne peux pas me relever, tu peux prendre ton frère ?

-Bien sûr, je vais le mettre dans sa chambre.

Il se baissa, passa ses bras sous son frère et le releva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Je les regarde disparaître dans l'appartement.

Grimaçant je me redresse un peu et étire mes jambes, j'essaye de me relever mais trébuche et m'écroule au sol lamentablement.

Un rire me surprend et me fait rougir.

Junsu tend sa main et attrape mon bras, avec son aide j'arrive à me relever, d'un signe de tête il m'indique l'appartement.

-Tu veux venir le temps que le sang circule normalement dans tes jambes ?

-Je veux bien je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir monter les escaliers.

Il me mène et je découvre avec surprise un appartement très bien entretenu, avec une décoration choisie avec goût, la pièce principale est peinte dans les tons rouges ocre, alors que la cuisine est plus dans jaune sable.

Un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse, un écran plat, deux étagères débordantes de livres, une chaîne stéréo meublent la pièce.

La cuisine est moderne avec un plan de travail gris, un bar avec des chaises hautes sert de table.

Je grimace en pensant à mon propre appartement en désordre et peu accueillant.

-C'est vraiment sympa ici et bien rangé.

-Merci, c'est un peu l'inconvénient de vivre avec mon frère, sa maladie le rend maniaque, il ne supporte pas le désordre, chaque chose à sa place, mais j'aime les couleurs c'est chaud et réconfortant on s'y sent bien.

-Oui, il y a vraiment un sentiment de sécurité ici.

-Assieds-toi dans le fauteuil, je me fais du café tu en veux ?

-Non merci, je viens de petit déjeuner.

Junsu disparaît dans la cuisine et revient avec une tasse fumante dans ses mains, il s'assoit sur le canapé et m'observe un moment.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec mon frère ?

-Oh eh bien, je ne l'ai connus que pour une journée mais c'est vraiment un garçon intelligent, je n'ai vraiment pas eu de problème avec lui, il a même répondu à des questions.

-Je suis content, généralement il a un peu de mal avec les étrangers, je me souviens d'un AVS qu'il avait complètement ignoré, il en a insulté un autre, il en a même tapé un, je crois que tu es le premier qu'il accepte aussi facilement.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout Jaejoong comme ça, il est vraiment gentil et très doux, il joue du piano superbement en plus.

-Ah le piano sa grande passion, il aime vraiment ça, je suis admiratif à chaque fois que je peux l'entendre jouer.

-Il a vraiment un don, cette façon qu'il a de transmettre et transporter les émotions, de plus il semble être une personne complètement différente quand il joue.

-Parfois quand je le vois jouer, je me dis que c'est comme ça qu'il serait sans cette foutue maladie, joyeux, expressif, souriant, c'est magique de le voir, mais dès que la musique s'arrête la magie disparaît et mon frère redevient cet être renfermé.

Je regarde Junsu et le voit fixer sa tasse d'un air morne.

-Junsu je peux te poser une question délicate ?

-Oui.

-Vos parents ils sont où ?

Il relève la tête et je peux voir une profonde douleur dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste ma curiosité stupide, oublies cette quest…

-Ma mère est décédée en donnant naissance à mon frère.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas pour quelques chose qui n'est pas de ton fait, mon père n'a pas supporté le décès de ma mère, il en a profondément voulu à Jaejoong, il le tenait pour responsable, il lui a fallu quelques mois pour comprendre que mon petit frère n'y était pour rien. La vie a continué son cours, quand Jaejoong a atteint l'âge d'un an, on s'est rendu compte qu'il ne se développait pas comme les autres, il ne parlait pas, ne cherchait pas le contact, ne touchait pas à tout ou courrait par tout, il ne regardait personne dans les yeux. Nous sommes allés chez le médecin qui nous a annoncé qu'il était autiste, plus précisément atteint du syndrome d'asperger, il nous a expliqué ce que c'était et comment aider Jaejoong. Mais mon père n'a rien voulu entendre, pour lui c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, ma mère était décédée en donnant naissance à un imbécile, un crétin de bon à rien, il a continué à rager tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison, finalement il a pris ses affaires et avec une dernière insulte à Jaejoong il a disparu de nos vies.

Junsu avait les larmes aux yeux, je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux.

-Mais et toi ? Il ne t'a pas demandé de partir avec lui ?

-Il l'a fait, mais j'ai refusé, je me suis accroché à mon frère, il a abandonné et je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles.

-Et tu as vécus comment ensuite ?

-La mère de ma mère nous a élevé, elle est décédée il y quatre ans, depuis je m'occupe de Jaejoong.

-Tu es vraiment courageux, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté, et je peux dire que tu t'en sors très bien avec Jaejoong.

Junsu sourit doucement et renifla :

-Merci

La porte menant au couloir s'ouvrit et Jaejoong entra dans la pièce en murmurant, il se dirigea vers le frigo, sortit le lait et le posa sur la table, il referma le frigo, ouvrit un placard et en sortit un bol.

Intrigué, je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Poser le bol sur la table, le chocolat est dans le placard, sortir une cuillère, mettre le chocolat dans le lait, tourner, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mettre le bol au micro-onde, tourner le bouton en haut, un deux, appuyer sur le bouton du bas.

Une fois qu'il eut mis le four en route, il avança vers Junsu.

-Hyung, Jaejoong est levé, bonjour hyung.

-Bonjour Jaejoongie, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui

Le micro-onde sonna il repartit, je regardais curieusement vers Junsu.

-Il dit tout le temps ce qu'il fait ?

-Oui, c'est son repère, tous les jours la même chose, je suis surpris qu'il n'est pas réagi à ta présence, tu ne fais pas partie de ses habitudes, normalement il aurait commencé à s'agiter.

-Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas vu…

-Possible.

Jaejoong revint, posa sa tasse de chocolat sur la table basse, s'assit à côté de son frère, il releva la tête et pendant un bref instant son regard croisa le mien, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Yunho bonjour.

J'écarquille les yeux, je jette un regard sur Junsu qui est tout aussi surpris.

Jaejoong pris sa tasse et but son chocolat, nous laissant perplexe, Junsu haussa les épaules et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

-Peut être que tu ne le gênes pas, je pense qu'il t'aime bien, Jaejoong tu aimes Yunho ?

-Jaejoong aime Yunho quand il sourit.

Je rougis, mon cœur bat fort, mon corps est tout chaud, je ne peux effacer le sourire idiot qui se propage sur mon visage.

-J'aime Jaejoong quand il sourit lui dis-je en le regardant.

Ma réponse fut des rougeurs sur ses joues et un petit sourire timide.


	6. Chapter 6

Junsu nous déposa au lycée ,Jaejoong avait un peu de mal à laisser partir son frère,d'habitude Junsu l'accompagner mais aujourd'hui un problème au travail l'obligé à partir le plus rapidement possible

-Jaejoong descend de la voiture ,je reviens te voir à midi je te promets ,mais hyung doit partir au travail maintenant

Junsu me jeta un regard suppliant ,je me penche dans la voiture détache Jaejoong ,l'attrape par le coude et le tire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est pas d'autre choix que de sortir

Il protesta mais je raffermis ma prise sur son coude,Junsu soupira

-Je suis désolé petit frère ,mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille ,Yunho,aujourd'hui risque d'être difficile au vu de la crise de ce matin et le mal qu'il a me laisser partir ,fais attention ,il va être irrité ,une parole ou un geste de travers va lui provoqué une crise d'hystérie ,au moindre problème appelle Heechul ,il sait quoi faire en cas de crise ,si ça devient trop grave appel moi

Ah une dernière chose ,s'il commence à trembler enlève tout objet pointu ou dangereux généralement il se blesse lui même mais ça peut arriver qu'il blesse ceux autour de lui ,s'il frappe laisse le seul ,ne reste pas à côté jusqu'à ce que Heechul arrive, compris ?

Un peu étourdit par son discours je hoche la tête et regarde sa voiture disparaître

A mon étonnement les deux heures de cours de la matinée se passèrent bien,j'avais remarqué qu'il était moins attentif qu'hier et que plusieurs autres tics avaient fait leurs apparitions,il craquait ses doigts toutes les minutes et sa tête se penchait deux fois sur la gauche, deux fois sur la droite mais aucun problème majeur

Quand on sortit de la classe ,il fredonnait et sa démarche était moins fluide,il boitait légèrement de la jambe droite

-Jaejoong tu as mal à la jambe ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi ,mais pas de contact avec les yeux et il fredonnait toujours

Je m'approche et touche doucement son épaule avec ma main gauche,la droite prend son visage et le tourne vers moi ,l'obligeant à me faire face.

J'avais fais quelques recherches et demander à Junsu comment attirer son attention,il m'avait dit que ça dépendait de Jaejoong mais que l'on pouvait diriger son attention vers soi de cette façon,une chose importante ,il fallait rester calme

-Est-ce que tu as mal à la jambe Jaejoong?

-Fatigué,Yunho a de beau yeux dit il alors qu'il croisa brièvement mon regard

-Jaejoong a de beau yeux aussi,tu devrais regarder les gens dans les yeux plus souvent

-Hmm

Je le lâchais ,satisfait qu'il est répondu même s'il avait évité la question d'origine

On croisa Yoochun en chemin

-Bonjour Yunho ,Bonjour Jaejoong vous allez bien ?

Jaejoong l'ignora et continua à fredonner

-Bonjour Yoochun ,ça va et toi ?

-ça va ,ça va ,la matinée a été plutôt calme,déjeuner à la salle des profs ?

-Oui et j'ai pensé a amener des sandwichs

-C'est bien tu ne mourra pas de faim et j'aurais mon plat entier rigola t'il

-Hey tu m'as donner volontairement un peu de ta nourriture dis je en lui tapant l'épaule

-Je sais ,je sais ,j'ai un trop bon cœur

Nous rigolâmes le reste du chemin,jusqu'à la salle des profs

-Bonjour tout le monde Hurla gaiement Yoochun

-En voilà un en pleine forme ce midi déclara Kangin le professeur de sport

-Je me sens léger aujourd'hui c'est incroyable

La salle éclata de rire

On s'installa sur une table disponible ,Jaejoong s'assit posa ses bras sur la table et y mit sa tête

Yoochun lui jeta un coup d'œil

-Il va bien ?

-Il a fait une crise ce matin,Junsu m'a dit que ça risquait d'être dur aujourd'hui

-Pas cool,j'espère que ça va aller

On se mit a manger tranquillement,Jaejoong ne toucha à rien

Des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention,un professeur était au téléphone et sembler en colère

-Espèce de crétin ! Hurla t'il avant de raccrocher

A ce moment là ,ce fut le chaos ,Jaejoong se redressa en poussant un cri ,il enterra ses mains dans ses cheveux

Surpris je voulus m'approcher mais en le voyant trembler ,je me souvins du conseil de Junsu

-Yoochun débarrasse la table des couteaux et recule toi,je me tourne vers tous les autres professeurs ,je suis désolé pour le dérangement ,est-ce que vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît

La salle se vida calmement

-Yoochun trouve Heechul s'il te plaît

Il courut à la porte et disparut en criant le nom d'Heechul

Maintenant seul avec Jaejoong ,j'espérais que ça le calmerais mais dès que je m'approchais il se mettait à hurler et basculer de plus en vite

-Suis pas un crétin,suis pas un idiot ,idiot,idiot sans valeur ,idiot l'entendis-je murmurer

-Jaejoong ,Jaejoong écoute moi ,tu n'es pas un idiot ,ni un crétin,tu es garçon intelligent et gentil

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas

-Jaejoong écoute moi,calme toi ,tout va bien

Subitement il s'arrêta complètement,surpris j'allais le rejoindre ,quand d'un coup il claqua sa tête sur le bord de la table ,son poignet gauche cogna contre le banc ,un craquement horrible retentit ,mais il continua à taper

Pétrifié je le regarde faire deux autres fois avant de l'attraper par les épaules et le reculer de la table

Il se débattait en criant et pleurant qu'il n'était pas idiot

Fermement je le fis descendre du banc et le plaqua contre moi au sol,le hurlement s'arrêta mais les sanglots ravagé son corps,doucement il se calma ,je pus le tourner et regarder son visage

Du sang coulait à flots de deux grosses entailles au front,il saignait du nez aussi

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses joues humides de sang et de larmes

Tendrement je passais mes pouces sur ses joues

-Ça va aller,tout va bien ,c'est finit

-Hmmm

-Est-ce que je peux me lever et attraper une serviette ?je voudrais arrêter l'hémorragie

Pas de réponse ,il se balança,berçant son bras gauche près de son torse

Décidant pour lui, je me lève attrape le plus de serviette que je peux et retourne m'agenouiller devant lui

-Jaejoong,je vais mettre les serviettes sur ton front pour arrêter le sang,d'accord?Ce n'est que moi tout va bien

J'appuie doucement la serviette ,le liquide rouge imprègne rapidement le tissus,j'en suis à la troisième quand Heechul arrive essoufflé une trousse de premier secours dans les mains

Quand il aperçoit le sang son visage pâlit

-Merde ,Jaejoong qu'est que tu as fais?ton frère va être inquiet à mort

Heechul s'agenouille à mes côtés,fouille dans la trousse et en sort désinfectant ,cotons et bandages ,alors qu'il commence à soigner un Jaejoong apathique il se tourne vers moi

-Appelle une ambulance ,il va avoir besoin de points et je pense qu'il fracturé son poignet,appel Junsu aussi ,il devait venir mais son patron l'a retenu

-Bien sûr

Mes mains tremblent quand je compose le numéro des urgences,la secrétaire me dit de rester calme et qu'une ambulance arrive

Le plus dur reste à faire

Il ne décroche qu'a la troisième sonnerie

-Si c'est pour une assurance ,vous pouvez allez voir ailleur-

-Jun -Junsu c'est Yunho ,il y a un problème avec Jaejoong,o-

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ,il va bien ?

-Une ambulance va venir le chercher à l'école ,tu devrais venir

-Oh mon dieu ,j'arrive

Junsu arrive un peu avant l'ambulance,il court à son frère qu'Heechul a finit de soigner

-Jaejoong,Jaejoong ,oh mon dieu ,ya du sang partout

-Junsu ,Junsu calme toi,c'est rien,il va bien,les blessures à la tête sont impressionnantes parce qu'elles saignent beaucoup mais ,il va bien, ses pupilles réagissent normalement ,il n'a besoin que de points de sutures,je suis plus inquiet par son poignet,Yunho m'a dit qu'il l'a entendu craquait ,je pense qu'il l'a fracturé mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'a pas de blessure qui ne puisse pas être réparé

Junsu regarde Heechul avec espoir,celui ci lui sourit doucement

-Il va bien,Yunho a stopper l'hémorragie ,tout va bien,Jaejoong est conscient

Junsu soupire en tremblant

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

-Tu peux ,fais attention à son poignet,voilà

Heechul pose doucement Jaejoong entre les jambes de son frère,sa tête bandé bercé dans le creux de son cou

L'adrénaline redescend ,je vacille mais Heechul me fait asseoir

-Ça va Yunho ,c'est finit ,l'ambulance arrive

Les sirènes retentissent ,bientôt infirmiers et ambulanciers débarques dans un tourbillon de rouge de jaune et de questions

Un ambulancier vient s'installer devant moi,mais je n'entend pas ce qu'il dit

Je n'arrive qu'a entendre un bout de phrase avant que la noirceur m'emporte

-Monsieur ? Enfant... autisme... bien ...suture...fracture...état de choc


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à KL ,Zouki et Nekomichan06 pour leurs commentaires

* * *

Il y a des cris quelques part,c'est fort ,gênant et ça fait mal à la tête  
Je cligne des yeux ,un plafond blanc ,je tourne les yeux en espérant me repérer ,lit blanc ,pièce blanche ,odeur de javel et antiseptique ,hôpital évidement ,je me redresse tout d'un coup en entendant un hurlement ,mon mal de tête augmente ,ma vision nage ,je fronce les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital  
Réalisation me frappe ,dur  
-Jaejoong !  
J'essaye de me lever mais suis instable sur mes pieds,d'autres cris raisonnent dans les couloirs je reconnais la voix de Jaejoong,je prends une profonde inspiration et me lève déterminer à savoir ce qui se passe.  
Le trajet jusqu'à la porte est laborieux mais je récupère ma stabilité et mon énergie à force de persévérance  
Je sors dans le couloir ,des infirmiers trottinent dans tous les sens ,des lits médicaux sont alignés le long des murs,la chambre où se trouve Jaejoong n'est pas difficile à trouver ,tout un tas de personnes sont agglutinés dans le couloir regardant curieusement la source des cris  
Poussant pas toujours gentiment patients et internes ,j'arrive à l'entrée de la chambre  
Je me stoppe un moment choqué  
Deux infirmiers plaquent Jaejoong à son lit ,l'un tient ses jambes alors que l'autre le retient au niveau d'une épaule d'une main ,l'autre occupé a accrocher des contentions  
Junsu est à côté de la tête de son frère caressant ses cheveux et lui chuchotant des mots sûrement destinés à le calmer  
Jaejoong est pâle ,sang et sueur s'écoule de son front ,ses yeux sont effrayés , son bras gauche est plaqué contre son torse dans une attelle ,il gémit et se débat quand les infirmiers reculent ,les contentions entourent maintenant un de ses poignets ,le bassin et ses deux chevilles  
Un infirmier s'approche une seringue dans la main Jaejoong cris et secoue la tête dans tous les sens  
Alors que je m'apprête à faire un pas dans la chambre ,un médecin me pousse en arrière  
-Tout le monde dehors ,ce n'est pas un spectacle ,allez dehors!  
La foule se disperse doucement mais je reste près de la porte  
-Il semblerait que tu donnes du mal à mes infirmiers Jaejoongie  
Je suis surpris par la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adresse à Jaejoong  
Junsu relève la tête  
-Changmin  
Le médecin lui fait un sourire  
-Junsu ,plaisir de te revoir,même si j'aurais préféré dans d'autre circonstances,il se tourne vers l'infirmier à la seringue,Merci Kibum,je vais gérer ,tu peux reposer la seringue ,va plutôt me chercher le kit de suture et le masque anesthésiant  
-Oui docteur Shim  
Il disparaît dans la seconde  
Le docteur Shim se tourne vers l'autre infirmier  
-Dongwoon ,il me semblait vous avoir demandez de lire la fiche du patient avant de vous en occuper ,si vous l'aviez fait vous auriez su que Kim Jaejoong souffre du syndrome d'Asperger et qu'il y a des précautions à prendre avec ce genre de patient notamment celle d'appeler un médecin titulaire,vous pouvez disposez  
L'infirmier sort de la chambre rouge de honte  
-Changmin,ce n'est pas leur faute ,Jae a fait plusieurs crise ,tu sais qu'il est imprévisible  
-C'est pour ça que je veux être prévenus dès qu'il arrive dans mon service ,regarde ça ,il n'ont même pas soigné correctement ses plaies,ils l'ont fait souffrir inutilement ,s'ils avaient lus le dossier tout de suite il n'y aurait même pas eu besoin des contentions  
Le médecin secoua la tête et s'approcha de Jaejoong  
-Salut mon grand  
Jaejoong le regarda un moment avant de lever son bras droit autant qu'il le pouvait vers le médecin  
-Minnie  
-Oui c'est ça Minnie ,tu m'as reconnus ,je n'étais pas sûr que tu te souviennes de moi ,la dernière fois que l'ont s'est vus tu étais tellement en colère contre moi ,pour t'avoir remis un os en place,je pensais que tu m'aurais rayé de ta ma mémoire  
Junsu se racla la gorge  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il te reconnaît surtout quand tu porte ta blouse et Jaejoong n'oublie pas aussi facilement les gens qu'il connaît depuis longtemps  
Changmin se tourna vers Junsu et je pus voir que sur la poche de sa blouse blanche était cousus ,Minnie la souris de Mickey  
-Tu as cassé tout mon discours Junsu  
Junsu allait surement répliquer mais Kibum revint les bras chargé de matériel médical  
-Ah merci Kibum ,va donc retrouver Dongwoon et aller étudier les dossiers de vos patients  
-Oui docteur  
Il repartit tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu  
Changmin enfila une paire de gant ,il se pencha sur Jaejoong qui ne brocha pas et posa ses doigts sur son front en inspectant les plaies sanguinolentes  
-Qu'est que tu as fais pour te faire ce genre de blessures profondes?J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à te mettre de points mais là ,il ne va pas y avoir de choix  
-Cogné sa tête sur le bord d'une table à plusieurs reprise déclarais-je  
Le médecin se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils  
-Qui êtes vous ?et qu'est ce que vous faites dans la chambre de mon patient?  
Intimidé par son regard perçant ,je ne répondit pas  
-C'est Yunho ,il est l'auxiliaire de Jaejoong au lycée ,sois pas méchant avec lui Changmin déclara Junsu ,Yunho tu vas mieux ? J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vus t'écrouler  
Je me gratte le dos de la tête ,gêner  
-C'est rien ,je vais bien ,je pense que j'ai eu une chute d'adrénaline après l'incident et puis tout ce sang...  
-C'est bien ,ça m'est arrivé aussi la première fois que Jaejoong a fait une crise devant moi, Oh ,Yunho je te présente Shim Changmin ,médecin attitré de mon frère dit il repérant le regard insistant de Changmin  
Changmin fit mine de me tendre la main mais la baissa rapidement ,son gant en latex était couvert de sang  
-Enchanté déclara t'il ,puisque vous êtes là ,voulez vous approchez  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question  
Hésitant je m'avance et lance un sourire rapide à Jaejoong ,ses yeux s'éclairèrent  
-Yunho...  
-Hé ,tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure ,ne refait jamais ça ,s'il te plait ,tu vas me donner une crise cardiaque  
-Hum acquiesça t'il doucement ,il grimaça quand Changmin tourna sa tête  
-Yunho prenez la bonbonne et tourner le bouton en haut ,voila comme ça ,prenez le masque et posez le sur son visage, parfait ,Jaejoong tu connais ,respire profondément dedans, c'est ça,lentement  
Je presse doucement la masque sur son visage ,il ne se débat pas et bientôt je le vois cligner des yeux en essayant de combattre l'anesthésiant  
Le docteur Shin rit et pose ses doigts sur les paupières de Jaejoong en les abaissants  
-Ne combat pas ,tu sais que tu ne gagnera pas ,repose toi ,tu en as besoin,je te promets que tu n'auras plus mal en te réveillant  
Jaejoong reste les yeux fermés un moment et je pense qu 'il s'est endormi mais quand je commence a bouger ,il les rouvrent  
-Reste dit il si doucement que je sais qu'il est sur le point de s'endormir  
Gardant en place le masque ,je pose mon autre main sur la sienne  
-Je ne pars pas ,repose toi  
Il me fait un petit sourire et s'endort  
Le docteur Shim m'observe un moment puis finalement il me sourit  
-Vous pouvez enlever le masque ,je vais suturer ,si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise écartez vous  
J'hésite ,je ne veux pas regarder le médecin suturer mais je ne veux pas quitter Jaejoong ,c'est Junsu qui trouve la solution a mon dilemme ,il approche une chaise  
-Assied toi,tu pourras tenir sa main et en même temps tourner la tête pour ne pas regarder  
La chambre tomba dans le silence ,le seul bruit était les ciseaux quand Changmin coupa les fils  
Il se releva ,observa son travail et sourit  
-Parfait ,j'ai finis ,les points devront rester deux à trois semaines ,vous pouvez regarder Yunho  
Curieux ,je lance un regard au front de Jaejoong ,deux longues entailles pouvaient être aperçues ,cousues avec un fil noir épais ,toutes traces de sang avait disparu  
Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ,ma main se dirigea vers la tête de Jaejoong ,mes doigts brosser les mèches noires tendrement ,me sentant soudainement fatigué ,je pose ma tête sur le matelas ,tends une main pour saisir des doigts pâles et je m'endors en serrant sa main ,l'autre perdue dans les cheveux doux  
Je ne remarque pas Junsu et Changmin quitter la pièce en souriant


	8. Chapter 8

J'entre dans l'hôpital souriant à la secrétaire ,cela faisait 2 jours que Jaejoong était hospitalisé et depuis je lui rendais visite tous les jours ,aujourd'hui il sortait et Junsu m'a proposer une sortie au restaurant pour fêter ça

La chambre 115 en vu ,je m'avance et m'apprête à frapper à la porte quand la voix contrarié de Junsu attire mon attention ,je regarde autour de moi et dans un coin un peu isolé du couloir aperçoit Junsu et une femme habillé d'un tailleur ,chignon stricte ,discutant vivement;Junsu a les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés ,la femme elle tient un dossier dans ses mains

Intrigué je me rapproche et écoute leur discussion

-luation psychologique obligatoire et visite des services sociaux

-Écoutez ,je m'occupe de mon frère depuis qu'il est petit ,je m'en occupe bien ,j'ai un travail stable ,un appartement ,une voiture ,mon frère vit très bien avec moi,je ne vois pas pourquoi vous envoyez les services sociaux,mon frère ne pose de problème à personne

-Je suis désolé monsieur Kim mais c'est la loi,un professeur de Jaejoong a exprimé ses inquiétudes à nos services au sujet de la santé mentale de votre frère et de ses conditions de vie,Jaejoong passera un examen psychologique avant sa sortie de l'hôpital ,il sera ensuite placé dans un de nos foyers ,le temps que nous puissions évaluez son lieu de vie ,ses habitudes et si ,je dis bien si ,nous ne trouvons rien qui puisse justifié l'inquiétude de son professeur ,votre frère sera de retour chez vous avant même qu'il ne vous ait manqué

-Jaejoong est très bien dans sa tête et dans sa vie,c'est en le plaçant en foyer que vous allez le perturber !

-Mr Kim calmez vous ,je ne veux que le bien de votre frère,si votre frère est bien ,il n'y aura aucun problème

Junsu grogna

-Vous me dites de me calmer alors que vous voulez prendre mon frère loin de moi,ne me faite pas rire ,le bien de mon frère?Vous en avez rien a carré ,allez emmerder des familles qui ont vraiment besoin de vous !

Junsu tourna le dos à la jeune femme et s'éloigna

-Mr Kim où vous allez ?!

-Prendre l'air ,loin de vous !

Je regarde Junsu disparaître ,la jeune femme soupire et appui sur le bouton de l'ascenseur je reste indécis ,dois je aller visiter Jaejoong,suivre Junsu ou parler à la jeune femme ?

Décidant de m'approcher de la personne la plus proche ,j'interpelle la jeune femme

-Excusez moi ?

Elle se tourne surprise

-Oui ?

-Je sais que c'est très impolis ce que je vais faire mais tant pis, j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Junsu et je me demandais s'il n'y avait vraiment rien que vous pouviez faire pour empêcher la séparation

-Effectivement c'est inapproprié ,mais avant ça qui êtes-vous et quel est votre relation par rapport aux frères Kim ?

-Je suis désolé,je m'appelle Jung Yunho ,je suis l'auxiliaire de Jaejoong au lycée ,c'est vraiment un gentil garçon et son frère est très proche et protecteur de Jaejoong

-Mr Jung ,je- elle soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez -d'accord ,pourquoi n'allons nous pas discuter dans un lieu plus tranquille ,je vais vous écoutez

Surpris mais ravis ,j'accordais sa demande ,nous descendîmes à la cafétéria de l'hôpital ,et nous installâmes dans un coin à l'écart

Elle prit la parole la première

-Bien ,tout d'abord la décision finale ne me revient pas ,je ne suis là que pour faire passer le test psychologique et je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le reste de la procédure,je suis seulement psychologue

-Bien sûre ,mais selon ce que vous écrirez dans votre rapport ,vous pourrez enlevez Jaejoong au soin de Junsu n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une possibilité mais cela dépend aussi de comment les services sociaux trouveront l'environnement de Jaejoong,s'il est adapté à ses besoins,s'il reçoit l'attention qu'il lui faut,je rappel que je suis là parce que quelqu'un a exprimé ses doutes quand au bien être de Jaejoong

-Je sais

Je soupire ,je ne vois pas qui aurait appeler les services sociaux ,Jaejoong n'avait causé aucun problème et Junsu n'avait jamais manqué à ses responsabilités

-Bien ,pourquoi ne me parleriez vous pas de Jaejoong ? Vous êtes son AVS ,parlez moi de lui ,comment il est ,comment vous le voyez ,s'il vous plaît ne dissimulez rien ,cela n'aidera pas

Nous passâmes un moment à discuter ,même si au premier abord ,je l'avais trouvé froide et cruelle ,il n'en était rien ,elle faisait seulement son travail

-D'accord Mr Jung ,votre témoignage sera prit en compte

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner ,au dernier moment elle se tourna

-Je suis contente que quelqu'un comme vous soit près de lui,vous êtes une bonne personne ,restez comme vous êtes ,je pense que le jugement finale pourrait être favorable grâce à vous

Alors que je remontais pour trouver Junsu,je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire ,la rencontre ne s'était pas si mal passé ,rester à convaincre Junsu et Jaejoong à passé l'examen psychologique

Je trouvais Junsu assis sur le sol dans le couloir ,pas loin de la chambre de son frère,ses mains passaient et repassaient dans ses cheveux nerveusement

-Junsu ?

Sa tête se releva si vite que je crut entendre sa nuque craquer

-Yunho ?Ce que tu fais là ?

-Visite Jaejoong ,je ,écoute ne t'énerves pas d'accord ?

Il leva les sourcils mais ne répondit pas

-J'ai entendu la conversation entre toi et la dame des services sociaux ,je sais pour le test et tout le reste -le voyant prêt à ouvrir la bouche ,je repris-attend ! J'ai parlé avec elle ,elle m'a posé des questions sur Jaejoong ,sa vie au lycée... A la fin de l'entretient ,elle a dit que si tu acceptes que Jaejoong fasse le test psychologique et que tu laisse les services sociaux faire ce qu'ils veulent ,tu aurais probablement un avis favorable pour conserver la garde de Jaejoong ,s'il te plaît laisse les faire ,c'est juste une question d'un ou deux jours ,après tout sera oublier ,si tu refuses ,ça va prendre du temps et ça en finira jamais

Je repris mon souffle et fixa Junsu un peu craintivement,seulement il ne me regardait pas mais ses mains qui pendaient sur ses genoux

-Junsu ?

-Tu as fais quoi?!

Il se leva et m'agrippa par le col de ma chemise

-Pour qui tu te prends?De quoi tu te mêles?Je vois pas en quoi tout ça te regarde

-Je suis désolé ,mais pense à Jae ,la meilleure chose à faire et de laisser les services sociaux faire ,je te promets que Jaejoong sera de retour chez toi très vite

Il me lâcha et eut un rire désabusé

-Écoute Yunho ,tu es un gars sympa et Jaejoong t'aimes bien mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu peux t'immiscer dans ce qui est de notre vie privée,je m'occupe très bien de mon frère et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai à faire aux services sociaux ,je sais comment ça fonctionne et si je les laisse faire ,ils vont juste prendre Jaejoong et ça ce n'est pas quelques chose que je vais tolérer ,alors écoute,tu vas juste faire demi tour ,revenir à ta vie tranquille m'oublier et oublier Jaejoong !

A ce moment là ,la jeune femme des services sociaux apparut ,Junsu ricana ,en passant à côté de moi son épaule heurta la mienne

-Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux ,foutez la paix à mon frère ,j'emmerde les services sociaux!

Il disparut dans un ascenseur

Je regarde la jeune femme secouait la tête et s'approcher de moi

-Je suppose qu'il n'est pas d'accord pour le test psychologique ?

-Il est juste énervé ,je pense ,je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ,je suis désolé pour l'insulte

Elle agita la main

-J'ai eu pire ,il a vécut beaucoup et ce n'est jamais plaisant d'avoir les sociaux aux trousses

Je réfléchis rapidement à ce qu 'il faut faire

-Junsu est fatigué ,il travail beaucoup ,son frère est à l'hôpital ,je pense que c'est un trop plein,vous ne pouvez pas repousser le test à quelques jours ?

-Non ,je dois faire mon rapport pour demain ,même sans l'accord de son frère ,je peux interroger Jaejoong et d'ailleurs j'y vais maintenant ,plus vite commencer ,plus vite finit

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Jaejoong et avant que je puisse entrer elle me claqua la porte au nez

Décidant qu'attendre à la porte serait inutile ,j'entrepris la recherche d'un distributeur de boisson.

Café en main ,je m'assis sur une chaise et finalement attendis ,un peu moins de 10 minutes et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit

La psychologue vint s'asseoir à mes côtés

-Ce gosse est pire qu'une porte de prison ,il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois et encore moins ouvert la bouche

J'hausse les épaules pas vraiment surpris

-Il est autiste

-Je sais ,mais je pense qu'il cherchait plus à m'ignorer que l'action de sa maladie

J'hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules

-S'il n'a pas envie de vous parlez ,fichez lui la paix ,vous ne ferez que le braquer en insistant

Elle soupire

-ça ne fera pas avancer mon rapport ,cela n'arrangera pas non plus sa situation ,son silence pourrait être interpréter comme la peur de divulguer quelque chose ,ce n'est pas bon pour lui et son frère

-Si j'arrive à le faire parler ,cela serait il utile ?

-ça dépend de ce qu'il veut bien dire

-coûte rien d'essayer,si Jaejoong vous parle ,Junsu sera peut être plus enclin a vous écouter

-Bien mais si cela ne donne rien ,Jaejoong sera immédiatement placer en foyer et je ne pourrais plus rien faire

-Deal ,allons-y

Inspirant profondément ,j'entre dans la chambre

Jaejoong est assis sur une couverture parterre dans un coin de la pièce,un cahier sur les genoux ,un stylo dans la main droite,il dessine ,sa tête se balance légèrement de gauche à droite ,son bras gauche est immobilisé contre son torse mais ça ne semble pas le déranger

Je souris ,dès qu'il avait été libéré des contentions ,Jaejoong avait fui son lit comme la peste ,il fallait attendre qu'il s 'endorme au sol pour le coucher sur le lit ,dès qu'il se réveillait ,il reprenait place dans le coin de la pièce

Sans hésiter je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui,il ne bouge pas

-Salut comment tu vas aujourd'hui?Ton bras te fais mal?Les points ?

Pas de réponse ,ayant pris l'habitude ,je continue de discuter ,sur tout et rien ,ma vie ,ce que j'avais mangé ,ma conversation téléphonique avec un ami,ma passion de la danse...

-Et tu sais ,j'ai vu ton frère aujourd'hui

Sa main s'arrêta un bref moment avant de reprendre

-Il était inquiet pour toi,une dame est venue ,tu connais les services sociaux?Elle veut que tu lui parles ,elle t'a rendue visite tout à l'heure mais je pense que tu ne l'as pas entendue,elle est gentille,tu veux lui parler?Je suis sûr qu'elle a pleins de choses à te raconter,moi je lui ai parlé ,de toi ,parce qu'elle veut savoir pleins de chose sur toi,j'ai parlé de Junsu aussi

Son stylo s'arrêta

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi Jaejoong ?

-Pourquoi elle veut me parler ?

-Je ne sais pas ,c'est à elle de te le dire

-Veux pas

Il reprit son stylo mais je peux dire qu'il était troublé ,sa jambe gauche se contracta plusieurs fois et il fredonnait doucement

Décidant d'être honnête et de lui parler franchement je repris

-Je pense que tu sais ce que veut la dame ,je pense que tu l'ignores intentionnellement ,je pense que tu as entendus ton frère tout à l'heure discutait avec ell,je pense que tu as peur

Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu mais je continue

-Je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois les services sociaux ,tu es terrifiés et tu ne veux pas quitté ton frère ,mais si tu ne lui parle pas ,ta peur va se réaliser

Il gémit ,lança cahier et stylo ,remonta ses genoux contre son torse et se balança d'avant en arrière

Je me mords la lèvre un court instant incertain ,mais je sais que je dois le faire ,pour lui et pour Junsu

-Si tu ne lui parle pas ,tu ne verra plus ton frère ,tu ne veux pas ça, pas vrai?Tu serais malheureux et Junsu aussi ,je pense que tu dois lui parler ,l'écouter et faire ce qu'elle te dit gentiment ,parce que tu es intelligent et tu sais que j'ai raison ,je sais que tu as peur mais si tu ne le fais pas ,tu auras toujours peur,parle lui et ton frère restera avec toi ,sinon tant pis pour toi

J'essaie de rester ferme et impassible mais c'est dur quand je vois son corps trembler et entends ses sanglots ,je sais que je suis dur et peut être cruel mais je sais aussi qu 'il est têtu et que c'est la seule façon de le bouger un peu

Je me lève ,ouvre la porte et fait entrer la psychologue

-Il va parler ,je pense ,soyez douce ,je l'ai forcé au bord de la crise, il est épuisé et inquiet ,mais il répondra parce que c'est un garçon intelligent

Je n'attend pas de réponse et sort de la pièce

A peine quelque pas et je m'écroule contre un mur ,les larmes aux yeux ,une main sur l'épaule me surprend ,je relève la tête

Junsu se tient à côté de moi ,il me fait un sourire incertain

-Je suis désolé ,je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi,je suis fatigué et stresser et les services sociaux sont des chiens et j'aime Jaejoong vraiment ,je l'aime ,je ne veux pas le voir partir

Il s'affale sur mon épaule et je le sens trembler ,je passe un bras autour de ses épaules

-Ce n'est pas grave je comprends,c'est normal ,ça va aller ,personne ne prend Jaejoong ,il va rester avec toi ,parce que tu es un grand frère génial

On resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre ,elle sortit un petit sourire aux lèvres

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder Junsu qui s'était relevé

-C'est bien ,il m'a parlé ,j'ai pu lui faire passer les tests il est impressionnant j'ai évalué son QI ,170 ,largement au dessus de la moyenne et très rare,un garçon bien élevé et gentil

Je peux dire qu'à la suite de cette entrevue je trouve inutile de la placer dans nos foyer,si mes collègues ne trouvent rien à redire vous n'entendrez plus parler de nous il demande pour vous ,je vous appellerai pour vous prévenir de la décision finale mais je suis confiante ,vous êtes un bon frère ,prenez soin de lui et de vous,passez une bonne journée Mr Kim

Junsu rit soulagé

-Je suis désolé pour mes mots ,ils ont dépassés ma pensée ,merci beaucoup et bonne journée à vous

Un signe de tête ,acceptant les excuses elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'ascenseur et s'arrêta

-Oh et Mr Jung restez près de lui, vous le réconfortez et il vous aime beaucoup.


	9. Chapitre 9

Quand Junsu et moi entrons dans la chambre de Jaejoong, celui ci était assis au sol carnet à dessin sur les genoux, Junsu s'approcha et voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais Jaejoong le repoussa un peu brutalement, c'est en m'approchant que j'entendis les sanglots et vit les larmes tâcher les pages du carnet

Junsu s'accroupit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, Jaejoong cria et se débattit mais son frère tint bon ,il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son petit frère et je pus l'entendre murmurer des mots de réconfort

-Ça va aller, c'est fini, je t'aime, ça va aller, je ne te quitte pas ,je suis là

Junsu le berça jusqu'à ce que les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, il essuya ses larmes et lui fit un sourire

-Après que Minnie sois passé pour ton dernier check up, tu iras t'habiller et on va allez célébrer ta sortie, qu'est ce que tu préfères, allez au restaurant ? Mc do ? Autre chose ?

Jaejoong ne répondit pas,il ignora son frère, se leva et vint vers moi

Je m'attendais à des cris,ou même qu'il me frappe mais il enlaça ma taille avec son bras et posa sa tête sur mon torse

Un peu hébété ,je mis du temps avant de réagir et de l'enlacer à mon tour, inconsciemment ma tête vint reposer sur la sienne, mon nez enterré dans ses cheveux doux, je pose un baiser sur ses cheveux et le relâche en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir

Le docteur Shim entre en souriant

-Bonjour tout le monde, comment tu vas ce matin Jaejoong ?

-Minnie sourit Jaejoong

Le médecin rit

-Oui, Jae, vient t'asseoir,que je puisse t'examiner, si tout va bien, tu pourras rentrer chez toi et reprendre le lycée demain dit il en tapant sur le lit

Jaejoong perdit son sourire fixa le lit avant de secouer la tête en gémissant

Changmin soupira et nous fit signe de le suivre

-On va allez dans une salle d'examen

Il nous fit traverser le couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte marqué salle d'examen

La salle était grande, une baie vitrée éclairée la pièce, un des murs était noir couvert de stickers, une table d'examen et tout un tas de machines que je ne connaissais pas meublaient la pièce

Changmin poussa Jaejoong à s'asseoir sur la table, Junsu est allé à ses côtés et l'a aidé à enlever son attelle pendant que Changmin enfilé des gants

Me sentant à l'écart je m'assis sur un tabouret installait dans un coin de la pièce

-Bien, ça guérit bien, l'enflure a légèrement dégonflée, 3 semaines d'immobilisation et on retira l'attelle, 1 semaine de plus juste en écharpe sans effort et tu devrais retrouver toute ta mobilité sans aucune douleur déclara Changmin tout en replaçant le poignet dans l'attelle, il se mit debout et examina les points sur le front de son patient

-Des tiraillements ? Démangeaisons ?

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, son regard était fixé sur un stickers, il semblait absent

Changmin chercha son regard

-Jaejoong ? Tu m'entends ?

-Hmm répondit il sans que son regard ne trouve celui du médecin

Junsu fronça les sourcils et attrapa délicatement le menton de son frère

-Jae, répond à la question, utilise tes mots

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée Junsu se fit repousser ,il écarquilla les yeux, surpris puis soupira

-Si Yunho viens ,tu lui répondra ?

Pas de réponse, Changmin regarda curieusement entre les frères

-Il y a un problème ?

-Je pense que Jaejoong m'en veut pour les services sociaux répondit Junsu en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jaejoong en voulait à son frère, c'est moi qui l'avait forcé a parler à la psychologue.C'était injuste .

Sentant la tension dans pièce Changmin reprit la parole

-C'est pas grave, la peau autour des points n'est pas rouge, ça ne devrait pas le gêner, je vais te faire une ordonnance, des comprimés si jamais il a un mal de tête dût au léger traumatisme crânien, des analgésiques pour son poignet et un crème anti démangeaison pour les points. Je veux vous revoir dans une semaine, si la guérison se passe bien je devrais pouvoir enlever les points

Il tendit une feuille à Junsu et fit face à Jaejoong

-Ah et ne mouille pas ton front ,tu peux passer de l'eau avec un peu de savon antiseptique mais ne le mouille pas longtemps et pas de tête sous l'eau, pour l'attelle le mieux serait de ne pas l'enlever et de la protéger avec un sac ou aller en pharmacie il vende ce qu'il faut

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Jaejoong avant de se lever et de jeter ses gants

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ne veux pas te voir avant la semaine prochaine, Junsu au moindre signe d'étourdissement, de fièvre ou de vomissement appel moi

-Pas de problème, merci Changmin, Jae, tu viens ? Tu vas t'habiller et on pourra partir

Jaejoong sauta de la table fit un sourire en passant devant Changmin et quitta la pièce sans attendre son frère, Changmin nous salua et sortit

Junsu soupira et me regarda, ses yeux étaient désespérés

-Je sais pas quoi faire avec lui

-Laisse lui du temps, tu m'as dis qu'il avait du mal avec les changement, ça a était plutôt mouvementé ses derniers jours, ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi il t'en veut à toi et non pas à moi, c'est moi qui l'est fait pleuré et forcé de parler à la psychologue

Junsu haussa les épaules

-Va chercher à comprendre un autiste, je ne sais quasiment jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête, il doit percevoir le monde tellement différemment de nous que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le comprendre

Je fronce les sourcils, je trouvais les paroles de Junsu un peu dégradante, l'intonation avec laquelle il avait prononcé le nom de la maladie de son frère était presque de dégoût

Je décidais dans discuter avec lui plus tard

-Allons le retrouver.

Junsu nous conduit à un fastfood, Jaejoong l'ignorant toujours, nous avons décidé de passer par le Drive et d'aller s'installer dans le petit parc à proximité

Le parc était grand, les pelouses vertes tondus, quelques pâquerettes fleurissaient, une grande fontaine, il y avait des couples assis dans l'herbe, des enfants jouaient au foot, un père et son fils se lançaient un frisbee et un couple âgé donnait du pain à des pigeons .

Junsu s'installa au pied d'un arbre et nous fit signe, Jaejoong traîna des pieds mais ne refusa pas

Alors que je croquais à pleines dents dans mon Humberger, Junsu engloutissait ses frites, Jaejoong toucha à peine son repas, son regard était perdu, la tête tournée vers le ciel

-Jaejoong ? Jaejoong mange, ça va être froid dis-je en voulant attirer son attention

Un tic agita sa jambe droite mais son il ne bougea pas autrement

Junsu fronça les sourcils inquiet

-Jae ? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Mal

Maintenant j'étais aussi inquiet, Junsu lâcha sa nourriture et se précipita vers son frère

Il agita les main dans tous les sens

-Où ? Ton bras ? La tête ? Tu as envie de vomir ? Il faut retourner à l'hôpital ?

Junsu posa une main sur son front l'autre sur celui de son petit frère

Jaejoong gémit et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, j'avais noter que c'était une habitude qu'il avait quand quelque chose le troubler

-J'ai mal, j'ai mal, Jaejoong a mal ! Il avait pratiquement criait la dernière phrase, attirant quelques regards indiscrets

Junsu paniquait complètement, il babillait et s'agiter ajoutant à la confusion

Je sortis de ma torpeur et attrapais le bras de Junsu

-Calme toi, tu lui fait peur et l'agite encore plus

Jaejoong se balançait frénétiquement, sa jambe droite se contractée tellement fort que j'étais sûr qu'il allait avoir une crampe douloureuse, sa main droite était dans ses cheveux tirant sur les mèches brunes

Il marmonnait mais j'étais incapable de comprendre un mot

Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, je m'accroupis à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'autre pris sa tête et la posa sur mon torse

-Chut, tout va bien, calme toi et dis moi ce qui fait mal

Il secoua la tête furieusement, près de la claquer dans mon menton

-Mal, mal, l'intérieur tout mal

-Où à l'intérieur ? Jaejoong regarde moi et dis moi où

J'attrape son menton et cherche son regard, ses yeux naviguaient dans tous les sens sans jamais se fixer, sa jambe droite battait dans le sol, la gauche commença à se contractait, signe de son agitation intérieur

-Jaejoong tu dois te calmer, tu vas te faire mal, s'il te plaît calme toi, tout va bien, je suis là, ton frère est là, tout va bien

Brusquement sa main droite vint taper sur mon torse, à l'emplacement de mon cœur

-Mal, mal ici, ici, ici, ici,mal

A chaque mot, un coup

Et je compris, ce n'étais pas une douleur physique liée à ses blessures, il avait mal à l'intérieur, ses sentiments douloureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots, il le faisait certes brutalement mais avec des gestes

Je regarde Junsu qui semble lui aussi comprendre puisqu'il s'approche et passe ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et lui chuchote des mots apaisant dans l'oreille

-Je suis désolé que tu ais du passer par tout ça mais tout va bien, je suis là Hyung ne pars pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime, je t'aime petit frère

Jaejoong se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'attrapa et le berça tout en lui caressant les cheveux sans jamais arrêter de dire combien il l'aime et qu'il serait toujours là

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais quand tout redevint calme, Junsu était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre une main dans les cheveux de Jaejoong couchait la tête sur ses genoux

Je les regarde et sourit, tout irait bien entre eux à partir de maintenant


	10. Chapitre 10

Le retour au lycée fut difficile pour Jaejoong, il était tendu et agité, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, à chaque personnes qu'il croisait des chuchotements s'élevaient pas assez discret pour ne pas comprendre de qui « elles » discutaient. Apparemment sa petite crise avait fait le tour du lycée et les ragots allaient bon train.  
Malgré l'agitation les premières heures de cours se passèrent sans incident, les professeurs compréhensifs n'abordèrent pas Jaejoong et lui souhaitèrent simplement un bon retour, accompagné de la pile de devoirs à rattraper.  
Au moment de la pause de midi alors que l'on se dirigeait vers la salle des professeurs, Jaejoong qui était quelques mètres derrière moi s'arrêta brusquement, s'accroupit sur le sol et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
Inquiet je m'approchais pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas quand des murmures attirèrent mon attention. Nous étions devant les toilettes, un groupe de filles y étaient et discutaient, rien d'anormal sauf que le sujet de la conversation était Jaejoong et ce n'était pas pour le complimenter qu'elles en parlaient. J'en tirais quelques mots peu flatteurs et carrément insultants tels que : « monstre », « alien », « débile » et tout un tas d'autres mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent était idiot, un mot que Jaejoong ne supportait pas d'entendre. Je dus serrer les poings pour ne pas ouvrir la porte et étrangler ces petites connes superficielles qui ne savaient que colporter des ragots et rabaisser les autres. Ma colère atteint un sommet en entendant la suite.  
\- Tu ne penses pas être allée trop loin ? Demander à ton copain d'appeler les services sociaux et de se faire passer pour un prof est un peu excessif je trouve. Déclara l'une d'elles.  
Un rire méprisant retentit.  
-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite, ce bon à rien se met tous les profs dans les poches, même le nouveau le suit partout comme un petit chien, Mr Park l'admire et lui permet même de rester dans sa classe alors qu'il me rejette à chaque fois, le prof de sport nous torture et cet idiot à le droit de sauter son cours comme il lui plait. Pour qui il se prend le débile hein ?  
C'en était trop, serrant fermement les poings et serrant les dents je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la salle quand Jaejoong me surpris en se levant, il s'approcha de moi, saisit mon bras et me tira loin des toilettes.  
-Jaejoong ?  
-Pas la peine.  
-Mais-  
Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.  
-Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi non ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'elles ont insulté, alors pourquoi ? Sa voix ne contenait aucun émotion, ce que je savais être un symptôme de l'autisme mais qu'il réagisse indifféremment maintenant me mit en colère et en même temps la pertinence de ses questions me mit mal à l'aise. Il avait raison, pourquoi je m'investissais autant avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais mon cœur se serrer en le voyant triste ? Pourquoi mon cœur accélérait quand il affichait un de ses rares sourires ?  
Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il me tourna le dos et reprit sa route, me laissant pensif et surpris au milieu du couloir.

xxx

En entrant dans la salle des professeurs, Jaejoong n'était nulle part en vue, Junsu était installé à une table et il discutait avec Yoochun une main sur son bras, je souris et secouait la tête, ces deux-là ce tournaient autour depuis un bon moment, (Heechul me l'avait dit, même si c'était censé être un secret), mais aucun d'eux osé faire son déménagement.  
M'approchant rapidement d'eux, je leur demandai :  
-Est- ce que vous avez vu Jaejoong ?  
Yoochun me regarda surprit.  
-Il n'est pas avec toi ? C'est étonnant, il est comme de la colle quand tu es là ! Il se reprit quand Junsu lui pinça le bras.  
-C'est de mon frère dont tu parles !  
-Non mais il n'y a rien de mal à suivre Yunho... tenta Yoochun maladroitement.  
-Tu le décris comme si c'était un petit chien.  
-Aïe ! Je suis désolé, je trouve ça mignon moi !  
Je me racle la gorge.  
-Et Jaejoong est... ?  
-Un gars est venu le chercher tout à l'heure, il lui a demandé s'il pouvait lui parler. Répondit Heechul en s'asseyant près de Yoochun et Junsu.  
-Quel gars ? Junsu et moi crions en même temps.  
Yoochun éclate de rire.  
-Les gars, vous verriez vos têtes ! Il pouffe plus fort et s'écroule sur la table tant il rit.  
Junsu l'ignore et attrape Heechul par les épaules.  
-Quel gars !  
-Kim Beom, classe b.  
Junsu le relâche mais cette fois c'est moi qui attrape ses épaules et le secoue.  
-Où sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?  
-Mais j'en sais rien, lâche moi, Jaejoong est parfaitement capable de se défendre s'il y a un problème, c'est un grand garçon.  
Je desserre ma prise mais ne lâche pas Heechul.  
-Je sais mais il y a toutes ses rumeurs et je...  
-Comme je le disais Jaejoong est un grand garçon, surement plus mûr que ce que vous pouvez penser, et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? Junsu je comprends, il a toujours été surprotecteur et gaga de son petit frère; il continua tout en ignorant le « Hey » indigné de Junsu mais toi Yunho pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?  
Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je reste sans voix.  
Heechul se dégage de ma poigne, tapote mon épaule tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille :  
-A moins que tu n'aies des sentiments, comment dire, amoureux, pour Jaejoong?  
Il se lève et quitte la pièce en souriant.  
J'entends Junsu marmonner contre les infirmiers diabolique et le rire de Yoochun, mais je n'y prête pas attention, toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur la dernière phrase d'Heechul.  
J'ai l'impression que le mot amoureux résonne dans mon esprit. Et une question s'impose dans ma tête.  
Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments pour Jaejoong ?  
Bien sûr, je suis attaché à lui, je ressens de l'affection pour lui.  
Mais j'entends aussi cette petite voix qui me dit que je détaille Jaejoong des pieds à la tête chaque fois que je le vois, que je regarde trop souvent ses lèvres rouges et dodues, que je suis tout le temps en train de le toucher, je suis triste quand il l'est, je ris quand il rit mais surtout :  
Est-ce la jalousie que je ressens en ce moment ? De savoir Jaejoong avec un autre gars m'irrite et me met en colère. C'est mon Jae !  
Attend stop, pause, reviens en arrière, est ce que je viens de dire mon Jae ? Je suis foutu, je suis totalement et misérablement tombé pour Jaejoong.  
Je m'assois brusquement sur le banc entre Junsu et Yoochun ignorant leurs couinements de surprise et leurs questions et cogne mon front sur la table en gémissant pitoyablement, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!


	11. Chapter 11

Jaejoong ne vint pas manger, je ne le vis qu'au début des cours d'après-midi, il avait les joues rouges et semblait perdu dans son monde. Assis à côté de lui, attendant l'arrivée du professeur, je décide de lui poser les questions qui me rongeaient.

-Tu n'as pas mangé avec nous, tu étais où ?

-Beom-hyung

-Ah, et qu'est-ce que te voulait Beom ?

La rougeur de ses joues s'intensifia. Je sentis le monstre appelé jalousie griffer mes entrailles. Je serre les dents essayant de me calmer.

-Il est gentil avec toi ?  
Il hocha timidement la tête, avant de me surprendre en me posant une question :

-Un ami embrasse sur les lèvres ?  
Mon cerveau s'est déconnecté, ce n'est pas possible au moment où je me rends compte de mes sentiments voilà qu'un sale vaurien sortit de nulle part s'empare du premier baiser de mon Jaejoong.

-Il t'a embrassé ? Tu as aimé ?  
Ses jambes se déplacent nerveusement sous la table.

-Je l'ai poussé, mais il a dit qu'il m'aime et quand on aime on embrasse.

Je sens la colère monter en moi.

-Il t'a forcé ?

Jaejoong secoue la tête.

-Non. Mais je me sens bizarre, quand il m'a enlacé mon cœur n'a pas accéléré comme quand je touche Yunho.

Mon cœur par contre saute un battement avant de commencer une course effrénée contre ma cage thoracique.

-Tu aimes quand tu es près de moi ?

J'attends sa réponse avec impatience mais le professeur entre et Jaejoong se détourne de moi.

Le cours passa sans que je n'y prête attention, toutes mes pensées étaient focalisées sur la personne assise à côté de moi.

La cloche sonne, tous les élèves se pressent vers la sortie, Jaejoong comme d'habitude prend son temps, il range soigneusement ses affaires en fredonnant doucement. Je regarde autour de moi, la classe est vide d'élèves et le professeur est sortie chercher un café, impulsivement j'entoure les épaules de Jaejoong avec mes bras, mon torse enlace son dos, je le sens se raidir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Un câlin, tu as dit que ton cœur accéléré quand je te touche alors je vérifie, dis Jaejoong comment tu te sens quand je fais ça ?

Ma main droite descend lentement le long de son torse et se pose sur son cœur. Il bat rapidement, j'approche ma bouche de son oreille et je sens son cœur battre encore plus fort contre ma paume.

-Tu sens mon souffle contre toi, tu sens comme ton cœur bat ?

Délicatement, je le tourne pour qu'il me fasse face, j'attrape sa main et la pose sur mon cœur.

-Tu sens comme mon cœur bat vite, c'est l'effet que tu as sur moi Jaejoong.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés et brumeux, sa respiration est rapide, ses joues sont d'un jolie rose. Hypnotisé, je prends son visage entre mes mains et lentement je me baisse, je lui laisse le temps de reculer mais il ne bouge pas, et tendrement j'embrasse ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas frénétique, avec la langue et les dents, c'est chaste et doux, comme mon amour pour lui.

Il n'a d'abord aucune réaction et je me sens déçu mais bientôt une de ses mains vient s'agripper à ma nuque, l'autre se pose, malgré l'attelle, sur ma chemise, tout contre mon cœur.

Réconforté par son non-rejet, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et l'approche de moi, son corps et chaud contre le mien, je sens la chaleur monter en moi, ma langue s'élance timidement contre ses lèvres, tout aussi timidement sa bouche s'ouvre et notre baiser chaste devient passionné.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ma main gauche glisse sous sa chemise, caressant la peau chaude et douce de son dos, la droite remonte le long de son torse et vient se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs soyeux.

Mon cerveau se rend compte de ce que je fais quand je l'entends gémir, je viens de le pousser un peu brutalement à s'asseoir sur un bureau. Nos bouches se séparent pour reprendre notre souffle, mes yeux s'ouvrent et je fonds devant la vision qu'il m'offre, cheveux en batailles épousent son visage, les yeux brillants de plaisir et de confusion, ses joues sont rouges et une de ses mains caressent distraitement ses lèvres.

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour calmer mon excitation et recule un peu de la place que j'avais pris, entre ses jambes. Il sursaute quand mes mains encadrent son visage et mes doigts caressent tendrement la peau autour des points de sutures sur son front.

-Je... commence-t-il mais il s'arrête, la confusion inscrite sur ses traits.

-Chut, tu n'as rien besoin de dire, sache simplement que je t'aime et que je tu n'as pas à te soucier de me répondre tout de suite, je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, prend ton temps, je suis là.

Avec un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres je m'éloigne de lui et de son corps envoûtant. Je redresse mes vêtements, passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de l'aider à descendre du bureau.

-Allez, le prochain cours va bientôt commercer.

Le reste de la journée va passer dans un brouillard indistinct, je suis perdus dans mes pensées et Jaejoong es trois fois plus distrait que d'habitude, il ne jouera pas au piano, ni ne répondra aux interrogations des professeurs.

Junsu nous attends à la sortie du lycée, depuis qu'il avait découvert que nous habitions le même immeuble, il avait insisté pour que nous rentrions ensemble, j'en étais plus qu'heureux, non seulement j'appréciais Junsu mais ça me permettais aussi de passer plus de temps avec Jaejoong.

-Alors, il parait que tu as mangé avec un camarade de classe ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me suis senti seul sans toi ! dit-il à son frère, alors que nous venions à peine de nous assoir dans la voiture.

-Beom-Hyung voulait parler, toi tu avais Yoochun.

La voiture cala, il semble que Junsu n'avait pas prévu ce genre de répartie, je vis ses joues rougirent.

Il bégaya un instant avant de réussir à lancer un « tait-toi » embarrassé.

Je ris m'attirant un regard noir de Junsu.

-Ne nie pas Junsu, après tout, le professeur Park est tout à fait charmant et un excellent pianiste.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Yunho !

Dans le reflet de la vitre je pus voir le sourire de Jaejoong et c'est avec cette image dans la tête que je m'endormis ce soir-là dans mon lit.


	12. Chapter 12

Ce jour-là commence bien, vraiment très bien, je le sens au moment même où j'ouvre les yeux pour entendre tambouriner à ma porte, je me redresse en grognant et n'est qu'une seule envie quand je vois l'heure sur mon réveil-six heures cinquante-sept- celle de me recoucher.

Je dois être au lycée qu'à dix heures, et je n'avais réussis à dormir que trois petites heures, la scène du baiser avec Jaejoong hantant mes pensées et finalement mes rêves quand j'avais réussi à m'endormir. Alors, bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas profiter un peu plus de ses songes plus que relaxant.

Aux coups s'ajoute une voix et à contrecœur je repousse mes couvertures pour me lever.

Je ne trouve pas mes chaussons, le carrelage froid me fait frissonner et pour ajouter à ce début de journée merveilleux je cogne mon orteil sur le coin d'un meuble. Jurant, j'ouvre la porte sur laquelle le bourrin frappe de plus en plus fort. Son poing m'accueil sur le nez, et c'est un cri de frustration qui quitte ma gorge pour saluer :

-Merde vous ne… Junsu ?

-Salut… Il fait une petite vague maladroite de la main.

Il a au moins l'audace de regarder embarrassé. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, essayant de me réveiller, si Junsu est là, ce doit être important.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai un énorme service à te demander.

Intrigué, je me cale contre l'embrasure de la porte et lève un sourcil.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux « garder » Jaejoong…

Ne voyant pas le problème, après tout je le fais tous les jours au lycée, j'acquiesce tout en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper un bâillement.

-…trois jours ?

Arrêté dans mon mouvement, ma bouche se fige et je ne la referme que quand je sens un tiraillement dans les joues.

Junsu attend nerveusement ma réponse, comme pour un enfant, son corps se balance un peu et il triture ses doigts timidement.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais j'ai une urgence en dehors de la ville et je ne peux pas emmener Jaejoong avec moi, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour prendre soin de mon frère.

À ma grande surprise il s'incline à quatre-vingt-dix degrés.

\- Relève-toi ! Murmurais-je mal à l'aise de sa supplication.

Il se redresse et sourit.

-C'est un oui ?

Je m'écarte de la porte et lui fais signe d'entrer, impossible de discuter sérieusement tant que je n'aurais pas bu une gorgée de café.

-Entre, il faut qu'on en discute.

Poliment, il enlève ses chaussures, et me suit dans le salon où je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'entre dans la cuisine et mets la cafetière en route.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Si tu as du jus de fruit…

Je retourne dans le salon verre en main et le dépose devant lui. Je m'installe sur fauteuil et le regarde.

-Alors ?

Après une gorgée, il rencontre mon regard et inspire.

-Je pars trois jours et deux nuits et j'ai besoin que quelqu'un reste avec mon frère.

-Quand est-ce que tu pars?

-Dans deux heures…

Il baisse les yeux et je soupire, il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix et encore moins de temps pour réfléchir.

-C'est pour le travail ?

Il s'agite mal à l'aise.

-Non c'est…personnel.

-Et tu ne peux pas emmener Jaejoong.

-Non.

-Il est au courant que tu pars ?

Son regard se détourne du mien et j'ai ma réponse.

Ma frustration revient, il me mettait dans une situation difficile sans demander mon avis.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Non seulement tu me le dis au dernier moment mais en plus le principal concerné n'est pas au courant, tu n'expliques même pas la raison de ton départ et tu sais combien Jaejoong ne supporte pas les changements. Il va se retrouver tout d'un coup chez moi sans repères, sans son frère et il ne saura même pas pourquoi ? Je lui dis quoi moi ? Je ne sais même pas comment m'occuper de lui correctement, s'il a des médicaments, des habitudes, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il mange ? Junsu, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Je sais mais c'est une urgence et tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance pour s'occuper de lui, il est calme avec toi…en plus vous vous entendez bien.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me mettre en colère pour sa stupide confiance ou au contraire en sourire, je suis touché qu'il pense à moi pour s'occuper de Jaejoong mais c'est aussi une contrainte, Jaejoong n'est pas symbole de simplicité.

-Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de choix, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas refuser…

Je soupire alors que Junsu sourit en se levant.

-Bien, puisque c'est réglé, je vais chercher ses affaires, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tout est inscrit sur le planning, ses médicaments et ce qu'il mange, respecte bien les horaires, pour le bain, les repas et le coucher et tout ira très bien.

Ceci dit, il quitte mon appartement.

Je souffle tout en me levant, il y a tellement de chose à préparer pour la venue de Jaejoong, remettre en ordre la chambre d'ami, ranger méticuleusement le reste de l'appartement et le tout avant dix heures. Mais pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai répondu à ma porte, aurais mieux fait de faire le mort. Et pourtant une petite partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de jubiler, Jaejoong deux nuits avec moi, seul. C'était l'idéal pour un rapprochement et créer des liens un peu plus approfondies.

Huit heures pile, la chambre d'amis est prête à accueillir son invité, le salon et la cuisine sont rangés et j'attends calmement sur le canapé, café en main, l'arrivée de Junsu et Jaejoong.

Un coup sur ma porte et je saute sur mes pieds pour y répondre. Je reste un instant surpris par la vue que m'offre Junsu, un énorme sac sur les épaules, Jaejoong endormit dans ses bras.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me tend Jaejoong et presque le lâche dans mes bras.

Maladroitement, je cale le corps chaud contre mon torse et souris tendrement quand Jaejoong passe automatiquement son bras autour de mon cou tout en soupirant dans son sommeil.

Junsu dépose le sac à ses pieds, il y a un court silence.

-Je vais le coucher, entre, tu as encore un peu de temps ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je traverse le salon et entre dans la chambre qu'occupera Jaejoong. Je le dépose délicatement sur le lit, rabats la couette et avec une caresse dans ses cheveux quitte la pièce pour rejoindre Junsu qui assit sur le canapé fouille dans le grand sac duquel il sort un petit cahier et un sachet plastique.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et regarde curieusement le petit cahier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le mode d'emploi de Jaejoong rigole-t-il.

Je souris, Junsu ouvre le cahier et me montre la première page.

Le déroulement d'une journée avec des dessins simples et les horaires à côté. Tout est détaillé, se lever, ouvrir la fenêtre, aller au toilette, manger, laver les dents, s'habiller, allez à l'école… Junsu prend le temps de m'expliquer. Tout le quotidien d'une personne résumé en image, il y a seulement deux choses que je ne fais pas, moi, dans ma journée. Jaejoong a des rendez-vous avec un pédopsychiatre et un psychomotricien.

-Tu auras juste à l'emmener chez le psychomotricien, je t'ai mis l'adresse et les numéros de téléphones, il y va tous les jours à dix-huit heures sauf le mercredi et le week-end, je serais revenus pour le rendez-vous chez le psy donc ne t'en préoccupe pas.

Il tourne une page du cahier, celle-ci est recouverte de photos de médicaments avec les instructions à côté.

Je suis rassuré quand je vois qu'il n'a qu'un seul comprimé régulier, les autres sont en cas de fièvre ou de maladie. Mon inquiétude revient par contre en voyant une seringue prête (le médicament est déjà dedans, il n'y a plus qu'à l'utiliser).

Junsu me sourit rassurant en voyant mon air paniqué.

-Ce n'est qu'en cas de crise de colère ou d'hystérie violente, rassure toi, tu n'en auras pas besoin

Je suis tenté de lui répliquer que si je n'en ai pas besoin pourquoi est-elle là mais je ferme la bouche et écoute la fin des instructions.

-Pour les points ou s'il a mal au poignet, il y a des crèmes, tout est écrit dans le cahier de toute façon. Voilà, si jamais tu as un problème appel moi.

Il jette un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il se lève un peu nerveusement.

-Il faut que j'y aille, je suis désolé de te forcer la main mais c'est vraiment important, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de mon frère et merci de me dépanner.

Je me lève et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

-ça va, je vais gérer, je suis juste inquiet de sa réaction quand il va se réveiller ici et que tu ne seras pas là.

Junsu hausse une épaule.

-Je lui en ai brièvement parlé quand je l'ai réveillé pour l'amener ici, le reste se fera au feeling, réfléchit pas trop, suit ton cœur et tout se passera bien.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et c'est avec un dernier merci qu'il disparait.

Je m'affale sur mon canapé et prends ma tête dans mes mains tout en massant mes tempes. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? La situation risquait déjà d'être maladroite après notre baiser mais trois jours vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui, je ne pourrais jamais survivre et Junsu qui me fait confiance.

Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?

Une douleur au niveau de la nuque me tire de mon sommeil, je redresse la tête et cligne des yeux, je suis toujours sur le canapé mais je suis à moitié couché sur l'accoudoir, mon corps recroquevillait et raide sur les coussins.

Je me redresse vivement quand j'aperçois Jaejoong assit dans le fauteuil face à moi, son cahier dans les mains, il ne semble pas remarquer mon réveil et j'en suis soulagé, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de me rendormir et je n'étais certainement pas prêt à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il était dans mon appartement.

Je le suis des yeux quand il se lève, dépose le cahier et finalement me remarque. Mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur ses longues jambes pâles que laisse voir son short. Il penche la tête de côté en regardant au-dessus de mon épaule et demande :

-Hyung ?

Je grimace intérieurement, évidement que ce serait la première chose qu'il demanderait.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge confirme que nous devrions commencer à nous préparer pour aller au lycée.

-Prenons le petit-déjeuner et je vais t'expliquer murmurais-je en me levant et en l'attrapant tendrement par les épaules.

Il ne me répond pas mais je le vois attraper le sachet en plastique dans lequel sont rangés ses médicaments et il ne me repousse pas alors que je le conduis dans la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il est installé à table, je commence à sortir tasse et bol quand il me surprend en touchant mon bras. Fier de son initiative, je cherche son regard mais il est encore un fois fixé au-dessus de mon épaule.

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, je décide de suivre un conseil de Junsu, qui est de le forcer à nous regarder dans les yeux. Je lui coupe doucement la parole en me plaçant face à lui, au niveau de ses yeux et prend son menton dans mes mains.

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose tu dois me regarder Jaejoong.

Il résiste quelques instants puis finalement cède, ses magnifiques yeux se plongent dans les miens.

-Petit déjeuner dans le cahier dit-il. Ses yeux se détournent dès que sa bouche se referme.

Je relâche son menton tout en cherchant un sens à sa phrase.

Mon regard se pose sur la table, et j'aperçois le petit cahier, mais bien sûr ! Junsu a laissé des exemples de menus.

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux tout en le remerciant.

Finalement le petit déjeuner se passe plus calmement que je ne l'aurais prévu, il prit son médicament sans plainte et c'est à peine s'il réagit à ce que je lui explique. La seule chose qu'il m'a demandé est si Junsu allait bien et quand j'y ai répondu par l'affirmative, il hocha la tête tout en se levant pour débarrasser.

Un peu inquiet par son manque de réaction, je l'observe attentivement quand il quitte la cuisine cahier en main tout en murmurant :

-Laver les dents, s'habiller, salle de bain…salle de bain… ?

Il relève brusquement la tête en se tournant vers moi.

Il y a un petit silence pendant lequel je me lève et débarrasse tandis qu'il saute d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'il veut me demander quelque chose et je pense même savoir ce qu'il veut mais je ne lui faciliterais pas la tâche, s'il voulait quelque chose, il fallait qu'il utilise ses mots.

Quand le silence s'éternise et que je vois les minutes passer, je m'approche de lui tout en cherchant son regard.

-Utilise tes mots Jaejoong.

Me prenant complétement par surprise, il avance et entoure mon corps de ses bras, sa tête venant se caler sous mon menton.

Je mets du temps à régir mais mes bras l'enlacent et mes lèvres déposent un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je suppose que les actions peuvent fonctionner aussi mais je ne m'attendais pas à un câlin murmurais-je.

Il renifle dans mon T-shirt et je suis persuadé qu'il se moque de moi.

Amusé, je pince sa taille. Il couine et saute en arrière mais je le rattrape, passe mes bras autour de lui et d'une main relève son menton pour aller l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont toutes aussi douces que la veille et une chaleur incomparable m'envahit quand il ouvre la bouche approfondissant le baiser. Mes mains remontent le long de son dos, tracent le contour de ses muscles à travers son fin T-shirt.

Ma main droite agrippe sa nuque tournant délicatement sa tête sur le côté pour changer l'angle du baiser tandis que la gauche s'emmêle dans ses cheveux soyeux. Nos langues s'enlacent, la passion me gagne et je le pousse doucement à s'allonger sur le canapé.

Il gémit et écarte les jambes laissant place à mon corps. Mes mains prisent d'une soudaine frénésie touchent toute la peau crémeuse qu'elles peuvent trouver. Un doigt sur une cuisse, un autre sur une hanche apparente entre le tissu de son short et de son T-shirt. Je quitte ses lèvres pulpeuses pour la peau fine de son cou, ma langue explore, mes dents mordillent et lui gémit doucement. Ses hanches se soulèvent à la rencontre de mon bassin et de mon érection naissante. Nous gémissons tous les deux. Ses mains tirent sur mes cheveux alors que les miennes remontent son T-shirt. Je m'écarte un instant pour l'admirer, cheveux bruns éparses, les yeux fermés, joues rosées, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges de nos baisers, la peau pâle de son torse, tétons roses dressés, il n'a pas de muscles apparents mais un ventre plat, des hanches saillantes et une taille si fine que les femmes en seraient jalouses.

Tendrement je reprends mes baisers dans son cou alors que mes mains découvrent cette nouvelle étendue de peau, elles caressent langoureusement ses côtes, mes doigts passent sur son téton droit et le pincent doucement, ma langue vient lécher le gauche et Jaejoong gémit profondément, son dos s'arc, ses hanches basculent contre les miennes créant une délicieuse friction entre nos érections.

Je sens une main timide se faufiler sous mon T-shirt, elle se pose sur le bas de mon dos, caressante. La deuxième raide dans l'attelle, découvre mes côtes et je ris quand les scratchs frottent contre mes aisselles. Au son, Jaejoong se raidit avant de me donner un petit coup de hanche provocateur. Je gémis profondément. En représailles je pince son mamelon entre mes lèvres et tire dessus, un cri délicieux lui échappe, je souris fier de moi.

Un grognement m'échappe quand ses ongles griffent ma peau en réaction à un mouvement vif de mes hanches contre les siennes. Mes lèvres quittent la peau de son torse pour quémander les siennes, ma langue s'élance dans sa bouche, glisse sur son palais et vient s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle. Mes mains se font plus aventureuses, mes doigts glissent sous l'élastique de son short, la paume vient bercer son érection à travers le tissu de son boxer.

Jaejoong se redresse brusquement en posant une main sur mon torse, repoussant doucement tandis que l'autre, paume vers moi cache sa bouche. Je recule et l'observe tendrement. Sa respiration est saccadée et ses joues rouges vifs.

-Trop loin ? Murmurais-je.

Il hoche timidement la tête. Attendris, je respire profondément pour calmer mon excitation et dépose un chaste baiser sur son front, juste à côtés des points de sutures. Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge et j'écarquille les yeux.

-Merde, on va être en retard ! Je saute sur mes pieds et l'attrape par le bras pour le relever.

Je le pousse vers la salle de bain.

-Va t'habiller !

Je cours dans ma chambre, attrape les premiers vêtements qui me tombe sous la main et les enfile. Au moment où je passe ma deuxième chaussette la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Jaejoong en sort habillait, coiffait et sentant bon le déodorant.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, me lave très rapidement les dents, passe un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux avant de courir dans l'entrée pour enfiler mes chaussures, Jaejoong est déjà là, chaussé et appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte, il fredonne et je jure voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Avant que nous quittions l'appartement je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser.

En arrivant dans la salle des professeurs, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde et qu'ils savent ce que nous avons fait. Je sais que c'est irrationnel mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter de frénétique coup d'œil sur Jaejoong et vérifier que ses cheveux ne soient pas ébouriffés ou que ses lèvres ne soient pas gonflées.

Je repère le regard perçant de d'Heechul sur moi, je lève les sourcils affichant un faux air interrogateur alors qu'intérieurement je panique. Heechul sourit en coin avant de se détourner pour parler au professeur Choi.

-Yunho !

La voix grave de Yoochun me fait sursauter.

-Hey, Yoochun, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, mais toi ça va ? Junsu m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que Jaejoong restait chez toi, c'était pas prévu, tout c'est bien passé ?

-Tout va bien, bien mieux que ce que j'aurais imaginé…répondis-je un peu rêveusement.

La confusion s'inscrit sur le visage de Yoochun.

-Euh bien tant mieux… dit-il avec incertitude avant de reprendre, de toute façon si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appel moi, je n'habite pas loin de votre immeuble.

-Bien sûr, merci… dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi Junsu est parti si brusquement ?

Il secoue la tête en haussant les épaules.

-Il ne t'a pas dit non plus ?

-Non et Jaejoong n'est au courant de rien non plus, je trouve ça très étrange, ça ne ressemble pas à Junsu…

Yoochun sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave et puis c'est une bonne expérience pour toi, tu vas pouvoir mieux connaître Jaejoong.

Je souris tout en regardant Jaejoong assit sur une chaise, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. La lumière semble l'entourer, mettant en valeur les traits fins et rêveurs de son visage. C'est indéniable, il est magnifique et je ne peux que tomber un peu plus pour cet ange.

Je serais volontiers resté là à observer cette vision angélique quand la cloche sonne, je soupire.

La journée promet d'être longue, je n'ai qu'un hâte c'est de me retrouver ce soir à la maison et pouvoir câliner mon ange.


End file.
